Monster Mash
| source = BFUP 4b: Now they join }} |image1= |caption1= 's Signup Art |user=Coolguy9989 |status=Dark Star |size=Size of a Disco Ball |gender=Male |favorite_food/drink=Any Soda and Junk Food }} is a contestant on Battle for Ultimate Power. He is on The Frosted Glaciers, and is the first member to sign up on that team. His creator is Coolguy9989. Strengths and Weaknesses As described by Coolguy9989, 's strength is that he is quite strong. His weakness is that he is too chilled out, so he tends to not do much. Appearance is a silver and shiny disco ball with his disco colo(u)rs being white, aqua, and purple. He is also depicted with black sunglasses most of the time on, and also without limbs in the final slide of BFUP 3b: Sorry for the delay. Personality 's personality seems to derive from the "cool people" stereotype. This is reflected with the fact that he is a disco ball, and that he wears sunglasses most of the time. This is also reflected with Coolguy9989's name and quote "The coolest of them all." referring to . Mentions in Episodes * 's first mention is in BFUP 1b: First Voting. His team name is "Disco Dancers", and Scratchwizard gave the name a 5/10. *His first physical appearance was in BFUP 2b, where he is seen without his sunglasses for the first time. He makes a very long statement about how he hated the way confessionals work and that he didn't know how they worked until BFUP 2a. Once he understood how it worked, he was fine with it. * 's third appearance was in BFUP 3b: Sorry for the delay, where he makes a brief appearance at the final slide, along with the other contestants, not counting the debuts. This is his only appearance without limbs. *His next appearance was in BFUP 4b: Now they join, where he is shown without his sunglasses again. He asks where they went, before screaming. *In BFUP 5a: Where is starch?, the way he found Starch was to put a Scratchwizard mask on, and then say that he was going to get Ice Cream for Starch, but since he wasn't here, that Scratchwizard was going to go get some for himself. He does this to lure Starch over. This nailed a 50/50. *His very next appearance was in BFUP 5b: Starch Found, he makes another appearance, this time with his sunglasses back. For some reason, they were below a desk and he didn't notice. **His game for the challenge was just a simple clicker game, where he dances around, and there are disco lights. This gained him a 40/60. *While he doesn't appear in BFUP 6b: More Story, he does make a Recovery Center. His recovery center is a big gray rectangle on small pegs, with an exit out, and also a tube to seemingly put dead people in. It also has a big "The recovery center of " slapped on it. *In BFUP 7a: Running out of title names, he does get classified as eliminated because he left, but HappyGappyMixels23 says that is still in the camp and didn't leave. This has yet to be confirmed though. *In BFUP 8a: The Final Challenge, he was confirmed to be eliminated along with most of the cast. Category:Contestant Category:The Wintry Glaciers Category:Dark Star